Birds Trapped In Cages
by omgmichele
Summary: A Finchel/New Direction fanfiction. Vacation is finally here and Rachel cannot contain her excitement, I mean who can when she and the New Directions are visiting Spain and its glorious beaches. But under all the excitement, she still feels uneasy but she can't place the feeling. The sense of uneasiness is maximised when an incident occurs that not even Rachel expected. Stranded.


**Ok, a new story! This is about the journey from Columbus Airport to Spain on an aeroplane, but an accident happens and some of the New Directioners are left stranded on an inhabited island, with only the resources the had packed in their overhead bags/suitcases. Left alone, the now-inhabitants are left to wonder if they'll make it out alive, before it's too late. Based upon the Lord Of The Flies, and around experiences I hear on the news bc I like reading the news occasionally lol. Enjoy this, and please review!**

 **Also, I need a beta, would love for someone to read this before published :)**

* * *

A red sun rose at dawn, light streaming through Rachel's translucent pink curtains, giving her room a heavenly glow. The red Sun shone directly on her face, and Rachel squirmed, begging the day to be night again. Inherently sighing, Rachel opened her eyes slowly, gradually adjusting to the bright shine. Removing her pink, Barbra Streisand imprinted duvet and getting up out of bed, she walked over to her en suite, and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes using a soaked flannel. Rachel dropped her hands down from her eyes and gazed half-heartedly into the mirror. Suddenly, Rachel's face lit up. _Vacation!_ The flannel escaped her hands as she rushed over to her dresser, grabbing a black tee, a blue plaid mini skirt and some white knee-socks paired with some black slip-ons. The excitement she was feeling made her feel giddy; she had never left the country and this would be her first time away, and she was spending it with Finn! Finn Hudson, of all people. And New Directions, of course, but as much Rachel hated to admit it, they were never her friends apart from Mercedes and Kurt, who stuck by her through thick and thin.

Looking around the baby pink room, she rushed over to her dresser and opened some draws, picking out suitable clothes for the journey ahead as well as the vacation itself. A yellow plaid jacket here, a black pleated mini skirt there. After what had seemed like hours, Rachel had packed enough for the week-long holiday. However, something felt uneasy. _Ah-ha!_ She had forgotten to pack the two most important items known to a teenage girl! Frantically racing her hands through draws and her closet, she found one of the items she had been searching for. A black dress, that is flowy at the bottom and ends mid-thigh. The number had thin straps and gave Rachel more cleavage, but she still felt like herself in it. Thinking of Kurt, she needed to thank him for finding this dress as it was the definition of Rachel Berry: 'sexy and suave' style.

Once the dress was neatly encased in the suitcase, Rachel needed to find the other item(s) that she had recently bought as a... 'surprise' for Finn. The trek for finding what she was going to pack was a nightmare but worth it. Yes, walking into a lingerie shop was a little overwhelming but after all, Rachel could handle anything. It's in her nature. Rummaging through her handbag, she found the lingerie inside a Victoria Secret bag. Exhaling a sigh of relief, she pulled the bra and underwear out from the bag and took the tag off before placing the black lace, dainty bra and black lacy underwear into the suitcase and zipping it firmly shut.

Realising that it's now only 15 minutes before she should leave, Rachel begins to unwind at the thought of Finn and her, dressed in her best red bikini and him, in his handsome swim shorts, sipping at iced drinks while absorbing the natural heat from the Sun, lying on sunbeds that trail along the soft sanded beach that sits no further than 100m away from the white, clean hotel the group is going to stay at. Fortunately for Rachel, she had already searched up the hotel and location in preparation for the holiday, so she can easily picture the location in her mind.

Shaking her head to break out of the daydream, Rachel glances at the clock; her eyes widening at the fact that she has to get to school in less than 5 minutes! Getting her dads' to hurry up, Rachel hops into her pink mini, with her dads' in the backseats and races to school. Flying through red lights, honking at unsuspecting drivers is something Rachel would have never had done, but being late is not in the proverbial rulebook. Pressing the brake pedal as she turns into the school car park, Rachel's face instantly lights up when she spots Finn, standing with his mother, Burt and Kurt in the left of her windscreen. After finding a sensible place to park, nearby Finn of course, she gets out of the car enthusiastically, making sure to greet Carole, Burt and Kurt before hugging Finn generously, and kissing him with a passion that can never be tamed; no matter how hard she tries to extinguish it.

Turning back to her dads', she hugs each dad with a longing sense of sadness but Rachel knows that this is the vacation of the year and nothing can stop her from having the best time, nothing can.

But can you be so sure as to what happens?

It's life; it's unexpected.


End file.
